How To Handle Ben
by francis2
Summary: Answer to a challenge to write dialogue without additional information. Ben gets a visit by Mick to talk about a list. Second chapter added.
1. How To Handle Ben

„Morning, Mick

Disclaimer: I don't own Moonlight, Joel Silver does. I don't make any money with this.

„Morning, Mick. Beth is not here. I sent her on an errand."

„I'm not here for her. I need to talk to you."

„Sit down. I am surprised. I got some vibe that you are not really fond of me."

Mick grabs a chair.

„This is not funny, Talbot. May I close the door?"

„Sure. So, I guess you are jealous that I spend so much time with your girlfriend. But, let me tell you…"

„That's not what I'm here for either."

The silence becomes uncomfortable.

„So, will you tell me what you want or should I start an interrogation. Carl Davis told me you had some weird skills."

„You have asked around?"

„Just background check. You would do the same."

„Actually, I did. Because you have something that I need you to give me. And to keep quiet about."

„You know I cannot promise anything illegal."

„Giving lists to a DA anonymously to make him look at things he shouldn't is illegal as far as I am concerned."

„Oh, this is what this is about? How do you know?"

„Beth told me you let her search for some names that you had on a list. I recognized them. What did you find out?"

„Mick, tell me, is there anything illegal involved, or is it just a prank? Or has this to do with Piers Anders?"

„What makes you think that?"

„Because, Vlad Dracul and some other weird historical names are on this list, and Josef Kostan, the CEO of Kostan Industries, and then little people like the coroner's assistant. Piers Anders is on the list, and his name is crossed out. What do those people have in common? I labor over that list since I got it."

„I am on the list, too, I guess."

„Yes. So, tell me."

„Ben. I can't. Give me the list and forget about it."

„Oh, so now it's Ben, huh? No chance in hell. Spill."

„It was worth a try. You are like Beth. You two always want to know everything."

„Well, yes. Spill already."

„The list came from Piers Anders' office. It is a list of people he had contact with. The historical names are just to throw people off."

„What about the names that are crossed out?"

„They are people who no longer belonged to the circle. People he no longer bugged. I guess his own name is some kind of joke. He was a creepy person."

„Yes, absolutely. Care to explain what happened to him? How you managed to rescue us? There were at least two more people in the room. And the noise… there was a fight. But police never found a trace. No bodies, no blood, just broken racks and laboratory equipment. What the hell happened?"

„I won't tell. Because you don't want to investigate this."

„Okay, let's pretend I forgot for a moment. So, Anders bugged you?"

„I knew you would follow this. Yes. He blackmailed me. Every single person on that list has been pressed for money, information, or favors. That's why Anders got so angry and attacked us. I haven't met him before, he always called me. I guess he suddenly recognized my voice."

„And now you want me to just give you that list and forget about it? Who sent it to me in the first place?"

„I guess Anders had left instructions in case he dissappeared to give this list to you. This would be his ultimate revenge, letting the police search for the black spots in the life of those people."

„So, what's your black spot."

„Seriously, you want me to answer that?"

„No, of course. And I understand. After all you did I guess I trust you not to be a mass murderer."

Silence again.

„Ben. The list. Please."

„Okay, here. But I cannot promise to forget about it. If I meet anybody of that people anywhere near a case of mine, I will be very suspicious."

„I understand."

The chair scrapes across the carpet.

„Thanks."

„You're welcome."

The door is opened, then allowed to close. Then opens again.

„Oh, Ben!"

„Yeah."

„Don't tell Beth."

„I won't."


	2. How To Intimidate Ben

**How to intimidate Ben**

Good evening. What can I do for you. Wait. You're Josef Kostan.

Well, yes. How do you know me?

I saw your face in the news when you were attacked and burned to death.

I don't feel like I'm dead.

Of course. You escaped. How did you manage that?

I'm not here to talk about that. Care if I take a seat?

No, please, sit down. Sorry. Why are you here, then? I guess a hedge fund trader has not much need to visit an assistant DA.

You have been asked to stop investigating something but you still do. I want to negotiate another course of action.

You are talking about the list, right? Did Anders blackmail you too?

No comment. You have been asked to give it up, but I got information that you've been checking the background of people on this list. You're not really good in covering your tracks.

I didn't plan to.

Ah. You want to lure people out of their holes.

It worked, didn't it? Hey, did you just growl?

Of course not. Listen, there are a few people on this list who won't let you get away with meddling in their affairs. I'm trying to save your live here. Stop it or there will be consequences.

What kind of consequences? You're not trying to threaten me, do you?

I kind of do. If you don't stop you might find yourself on the wrong end of a gun, or a flamethrower, or a deep, black water. It's not worth the risk.

Seeing how many waves I made just looking at a few names it seems to be worth it. Ruffling a few feathers is occupational hazard for a D.A. But thank you for your concern.

All right. But don't say you haven't been warned. Keep your seat, I'm seeing myself out.

Oh, and Talbot: I'm not sure you would want your superiors to see photos of what you did on Thanksgiving weekend last year.

Wow, wait! You wouldn't…!

I would. Good night, Talbot.


End file.
